Link vs Superman
Intro They are two of the most powerful , characters in fictional history , link from the legend of Zelda and Superman from dc , I’m rock and he is metal and it’s our job to anylize their weapons , powers and skills to see who would win a death battle Link Rock:Link is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is the everlasting hero of the setting, having appeared throughout the ages in a never-ending line of incarnations. The various heroes who use the name Link are courageous young boys or teenagers, often in green clothing, who leave their homes to save the world from evil forces threatening it. Metal:Over the course of his adventure, Link defeats legions of evil monsters, explores vast lands, helps anyone he meets who is struggling, navigates deadly dungeons, and collects mythical items while pursuing his quest for justice and peace. In the end, he succeeds in his quest and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise, and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. A peculiarity of Link, as well as other characters, is the several different incarnations of the person throughout the Legend of Zelda series. He is implied to be somewhat sleepy or lazy at first since at some point near the beginning of every game except the first two, Majora's Mask, Oracle games, Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures, Twilight Princess and Tri Force Heroes, he is sleeping or dozing off. Since Link is not usually shown to speak, his personality is mainly determined by his actions or others' comments about him. Miyamoto has revealed that if Link were to speak it would ruin immersion and that he wants people to feel as if they are Link. Currently only one incarnation of Link was ever shown to speak and it was the Hero's Shade; the regretful Hero of Time. Most incarnations are capable of speaking; in Breath of the Wild, Princess Zelda quotes Link's advice on soothing horses verbatim. Breath of the Wild expands on the reasoning for Link's silence; it is the result of the burden he carries as the chosen hero, and despite his doubts, he silently bears his burden. Mipha's Diary implies that Link's silence began after he was chosen by the Master Sword, as she had known him since he was four years old. It is shown that Link possesses basic characteristics found in a heroic character; bravery, compassion, determination, and wisdom. He would even go as to save others that were his enemies. These characteristics allow him to wield the complete Triforce without a problem. In Breath of the Wild both Mipha and Zelda note that Link can be courageous to the point of recklessness, which Mipha reveals Link has struggled with since childhood. Being dexterous, Link can quickly understand the complex mechanics behind things or figure out an opponent's weakness to use against them. This has proven invaluable in many situations, with both foes and allies alike showing surprise at his ingenuity. Link deeply values his ties with loved ones. His care towards allies has been noted several times, and is considered by some to be one of his greatest strengths. Metal:link has many types of skills including , bombs , time manipulation, arrows , swordsmanship ,high durability and magic Rock: he can lift over 1,000 lbs and has been shown to tank planet busting attacks from calamity ganondorf , but just so this is fair we will use botw link as their are many different versions of link and botw seams to Be the best pick Metal: well I guess so Superman Metal: Kal-El was born on Krypton to Jor-El and Lara. After Jor-El discovered that the planet was doomed to destruction, he attempted to escape with his family into the Phantom Zone but was repelled by the criminals who had been imprisoned there. With no other choice, he and Lara resigned themselves to their fates, placing their son in a prototype evacuation rocket, activating its Brainiac intelligence, and sending it to a place with a yellow sun: Earth. Rock:The crash site was discovered by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who had just learned that they could not have children. Seeing this alien orphan as their chance, they gathered him up and took him home, leaving a stillborn calf in his place in the hopes of throwing the government off their trail. They raised him as Clark Kent in Smallville, Kansas, teaching him their values. Eventually, Jonathan revealed Clark's true parentage to him, but left it to him to decide what it would mean. On the night of his prom, however, Clark's adopted parents were both killed in a car accident. After their funerals, Clark sold Kent Farm to a neighbour and moved to Metropolis to become a journalist. Superman had his real first encounter with Batman and Green Lantern after they'd pursued a Parademon to Metropolis. He assumed they were villains because they had a Father Box, overpowering both of them, even after Green Lantern called the Flash for help. Batman convinced them all to team up, but they were too late to stop the Father Box opening a Boom Tube to Apokolips. The four of them were forced to battle an army of invading Parademons, but they were fortunate to receive assistance from Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and Cyborg - the last of whom had just assimilated the Father Box technology into his cybernetic body.Their resistance attracted the attention of Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips, who came to fight them personally. Darkseid incapacitated Superman with an Omega Blast, and the Parademons carried him off to Apokolips. Batman followed to rescue him while the rest of the group remained to battle Darkseid. Superman was tortured by Desaad and Steppenwolf until Batman managed to save him. They returned to Earth and Superman punched Darkseid back through the Boom Tube as Cyborg closed it. The heroes were congratulated by the President for saving the planet, and they decided to become an official team. Historian David Graves would later call them the Justice League. Death of "Clark Kent" and Fighting Vyndktvx Main article: Action Comics: At the End of Days After faking his death as Clark Kent to shake off someone who was investigating too closely into his secret identity, Clark took the alias of Johnny Clark and joined the fire department. Still he began to regret killing Clark Kent off and sought advice from Batman, who promised to deal with it. After discovering an alien named Captain Comet who foretold of Earth's extinction by alien attacks, Superman managed to fight him off but, in the process, caused his Johnny Clark identity to be thought dead as well. Luckily, Superman's former landlady, Mrs. Nyxly, who knew of his former secret identity as Clark Kent, revealed to him that she was from the Fifth Dimension and used one of her three wishes she had saved to wipe Clark Kent's death from everyone's minds. Nyxly continued to tell Superman that everything bad that ever happened in his life was the doing of someone else from her home. She explained that Lord Vyndktvx, from her home Dimension had attacked Clark at multiple points in his history, to the point that certain memories he had might have happened otherwise before those attacks. Lord Vyndktvx finally made a play for Superman's life in the present with his assembled Anti-Superman Army. Finally understanding Vyndktvx's weakness, Superman used a telepathic connection set up by Lois Lane's psychic niece Susie Thompkins to convince everyone in the world to say their own names backwards. The sound of this five-dimensional utterance caused Vyndktvx to retreat to his own dimension, where he was immediately arrested. Rock: Superman obtains his power from the sun and has laser vision , frezze vison , superhuman strength ,flight and has some experience in martial arts Metal: his only weakness , kryponite! Rock: this won’t really matter for this fight , but yes if Superman sees kryponite he can die Metal : Superman can also lift over a thousand pounds as well being able to lift buildings Rock: to make this fight fair we will Be using basic Superman , From the dc comics and not new 52 , post crisis or pre crisis Superman prelude Rock: all right our combatants are set , it’s time for a death battle!!! fight Superman rushes at link Link blocks with his shield and then hits him with the master sword Superman: you’re pretty good Superman uses his X Ray vison Link blocks with his shield and deflects it back at Superman Superman: agrhhh Link then shots a ice arrow at Superman Superman is frozen Link then shots a bomb arrow at Superman Superman breaks free and uses his frezze vison Link uses daurks protection and the attack get so defelected back at Superman Superman is frozen soild Superman breaks our the ice and punches link , link then stabs Superman with the master sword Superman has a bloody cut visable on his face Superman the flies all around link confusing him Inside link so head: why is he so dam fast link swings his sword and uses Urbosas furry , Lighting is spread everywhere and Superman is hit by lighting Link then hits Superman multiple times with the master sword , ripping off a part of his shirt and making his cheast bleed Superman: what a worthy opponent Link:........... Link then notices Superman’s belt is made of metal and then uses magnesis which freezes him , link then hits Superman with the master sword and then plants 10 bombs Superman explodes but I still able to fight Superman then charges up his x-ray Superman: okay now you force me to get serious Superman rushes at link Link uses his shock arrow Superman gets electrocuted but still presses on Link uses his frezze arrow Superman gets frozen but presses on Link then uses his furry rush and hits Superman with the master sword Superman regenerates Link:.......... Superman then uses his X-ray vison and it hits link Link: fall s to the ground nearly toasted Superman: hopefully you can see the diffance between our power Superman: what??? Superman launches a icebeam at link Link uses daruks protection and it reflects back at Superman Superman doges And hits link in the gut Link stabs Superman in the back with the master sword Both fall down Link uses miphas grace Link recovers Superman: puff , puff puff , wait how can you?? Link uses Revalis gale and sores up to the sky Superman:where did he go?? Link then hits him with a ancient arrow Superman:agrhhhh , Magic..... Link then throws a bomb at Superman Superman: no more monkeying around!! Superman punches link over 89 times until link uses daurks protection one last time Superman then tries to finish him off with his X-ray vison , Link uses his Hylian shield and deflects the attack Superman dodges Superman grabs link and tries bring him up into , outer space Link holds a bomb Both link and Superman fall down Link uses the paraglider Both fall down from outer space Superman:puff puff Link:puff puff Both struggling to get up crawl to each other Superman: do you surrender? Link uses his fairies to help heal him Link regenerates Link uses the Triforce Superman cannot move Superman:no!!! Link slashes Superman multiple times with the Triforce Superman falls down and faints Link leaves a heart container Link walks away Superman wakes up a hour later on the brink of death , but then uses the heart container link left for him Superman is fully healed Superman: wow what a generous man Superman flies away KO!!! results Metal: I guess Superman lost to the fairy boy , but at least it was a happy ending for everyone Rock: while superman May have been faster , link , has More weapons , magic and was more durable Metal: keep in mind this is not composite Superman , this is regular Superman who got beat by Batman who used kryponite to beat him Rock: link has the Triforce , which is a very strong type of magic , so their is not much stopping link from just outlasting superman with his better weapons and abillties And then just finish him off with the Triforce , link has been shown to be able to keep up with simlair beings to Superman , like thunderblight ganon and Waterblight ganon all of which can move at the speed of light and has taken attacks from calamity ganondorf who is at least planet level . Metal: I guess Superman wasn’t so super after all The winner is link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death battle season 1 (written by animal dude) Category:Nintendo Vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Zelda vs Dc Themed Death Battles